damon and th ex
by vampirskittles
Summary: What if Damon had a girlfriend that we didnt know about? what if she came to Mystic Falls to try and get back together with him? Rad and find out if you dare


Life was going well for a change. I was happy to finally meet my mysterious cousin that I haven't heard much about. My aunt and I were headed to the airport to pick her up. She could have driven but my aunt insisted that she fly. I don't really know the reason why she wouldn't let her drive. All she would tell me was that she different then what I'm used to. She was only staying for a few days or maybe weeks. All I really knew was her name Emily. I know that's sounds weird to just drop your kid off at a Strangers house but it's like the mom doesn't even care. I told Stephan this and he thought it was a little weird even if we are family, I just don't get it this is why it such.. I was interrupted out of my thoughts as the car came to a stop in front the airport of Mystic Falls.

"Were here right on time I just got a txt from Emily saying she just got off the plane." My aunt said in an excited voice. "Are you ready to go meet your cousin?" she asked

"Yeah," I replied then I muttered "I still don't see why you wouldn't let me bring Stephan."

She sighed "Because it would look like you don't want to really meet her."

"I know you told me this before but still Stephan wants to meet her."

"Maybe later, tomorrow would be fine."

"Yeah." I said getting out of the car. Then I had an idea "Why don't I show her around the town to night."

"Okay that will work." She said then added "no boys."

"Okay," I responded. I didn't know who I was looking for so I just kept looking until my aunt screamed and ran up to a girl with brown hair with blond highlights that was really curly that looked too good to be unreal. She was tall and looked really strong. Hmm maybe it's a southern thing to be strong or at least look it.

"Hi," I said "I'm Elena."

"Hey," she responded "I'm Emily nice to meet you."

"Yeah I figured you were my aunt only gets crazy around people…" I got cut off by her yelling

"Damon over here." My blood ran cold how did she know Damon?

"How do you know Damon?" I voiced she didn't answer Damon did though

"'We dated for a while back," I looked at her then him they were smiling at each other "It's nice to see you again Emily."

"Same." She replied "How's Stephan."

I answered quickly "He's fine." I hoped Emily would realize that I didn't like Damon. If she did I couldn't tell because all she did was raise her eyebrow at me smirk, she tossed her bags at Damon and said "see you at your house in an hour I'm sure Elena knows where it is cause she is dating your brother after all." Wow she was good. Damon smiled and walked away caring her bags.

My aunt not having a clue to what was going on and not realizing soon enough that Emily isn't staying with us but with Damon and Stephan said "Emily you know you're staying with us right."

"NO ma'am ," she replied "Damon is taking me in the real owners of the house said that he needs a girl living with them so there isn't any more broken lamps or anything like that. They think a girl can solve that problem so Damon invited me to stay with them for a few weeks. I just had to find a family in Mystic Falls and say I'm staying with them for a few weeks as you can see I lied so I can stay at Damon's house."

"Okay that's it I'm…." Emily cut her off

"Call my mom ha-ha good luck with that like I would really give you my mom's number." With that she followed Damon to the car laughing the whole way. Well that's who my cousin is a dirty lying thief just like Damon. I have a feeling that this is going to be a hard few weeks. When we got home I pulled Emily over to the side I could tell she could easily get out of my grasp but she didn't try.

"Do you know what Damon is?"

"Yes he is a vampire, snap, wait did you know?"

"Yes," I replied "so you know they don't have a land lord and they don't fight."

"Yes I lied to get your aunt off my back gosh," she was getting angry now "will you leave me alone but first make sure your aunt doesn't get my mom's number."

"Yes I won't let her get it," I said then added "as long as you don't tell her I sneak over to Stephan's when she goes to sleep."

"Deal." We shook on it.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I got a txt from Emily

Hey you coming over tonight Stephan is freaking out because I'm back.

Elena: he knew ya'll dated?

Emily: Yes

Elena: well he never told me Damon dated after Katherine just had little flings with girls for food.

Emily: That's what he thought I was he never knew I was a real girlfriend he forced Damon not to see me so I could heal from the bites but he never bit me ever.

Elena: You sure we're talking about the same Damon?

Emily: Yes so are you coming or what?

Elena: On my way see you in ten.

Emily: see you

Ten minutes later

Emily ripped the door open the second I knocked and pulled me into Stephan's room where she locked me and Stephan in. That's all it took….

Emily's prov

I pulled Elena into Stephan's room and locked then both inside. I could tell that's all it took because I could hear them all the way down stairs. Wow I feel bad for Damon maybe that's why he hunts so much.

He left the second Elena came in. I feel sorry for him but really do they have to be that loud? I asked myself stepping out on the porch feeling like they should have some privacy even if they are so loud and you can't help but here. The second I stepped out on to the porch my lips were attacked by Damon's. "Been awhile sense we kissed I was worried you moved on till you told me to move in with you even if it's to keep other vampires out.

"I could never forget you."

"Awe how cut," said a voice behind us. I didn't recognize the voice but Damon did. He froze then spoke in a hiss.

"Katherine what are you doing here?"


End file.
